Is This Happening
by Reina Grayson
Summary: 11 members of the team want a beach party while their parents/family members are out of town. It doesn't turn out good when they are attacked. What's going to happen to everyone when they have to fight an old foe of Kaldur's. Number 13 in Collaboration series with Malaizjan Dejesus. Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

This story wasn't in the original plans, but hey, with my dreams, I've had plenty of wonderful stories come from them. This is #13 in mine and Malaizjan Dejesus' Batman Beyond Series. There is a list of the order for the stories on both mine and Mala's profiles, and this one will be added to it.

* * *

Chapter One

It had been a while since she had been saved from Stalker and his team, and the fire controller did have one incredible thing happen, she's in love. She had fallen in love with Orin, son of Kaldur'ahm. It was an instant connection at her cousin, Molly Grayson's 11th birthday party.

"Areina, are we going to the beach or not?" A voice asked and she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Of course, sorry was thinking about something, Terry." Areina stated and she went to get her swim suit. "Just a moment!" She hollered to her partner in crime fighting.

She didn't take long and soon enough the duo was ready to head to Blüdhaven to hang out at the beach that was near Areina's uncle's house. Dick Grayson has lived in Blüdhaven for decades and had plenty of room for his best friends to have homes with their own families. Orin and his father had the house closest to the beach and the 20 year old boy was having a wonderful day with his friends/family members.

The Gotham duo decided to ride their motorcycles and so it would be a bit but they would get there for the fun.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Two Hours Later

The two motorcycles arrived in time to almost be knocked over as a gust of wind came by.

"BRIAN WEST, will you stop that for three seconds." The girl said as she removed her helmet.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't?" The blur asked as it passed once more.

"Do I have to remind you of yours and Vincent's prank on Molly's birthday? Do you really want to go round 2 with me?" The girl angrily questioned.

Suddenly the blur came to a complete stop without falling flat on its face and a red haired teen was revealed.

"Please, not again, Areina; it took forever to get that taffy out of my hair." Brian begged as he grabbed her arms in a pleading grip.

"Alright, be careful just next time." Areina said, and with that, the three headed over to the house closest to the beach. "You coming, Terry?"

"Yea, I'm on my way, go on without me." Terry said as he made sure he had anything and EVERYTHING he might need. You never know what can happen, even on the property of the famous Dick Grayson.

"Areina, it's great that you could make it." A voice said, and at the sound of said voice, Areina seemed to perk up even more than she already was.

"Orin, I can't believe Kaldur's letting you throw a party so close to your house." Areina said as she hugged one of her MANY new friends, but Brian felt it was more than just a 'friends' hug.

"Well, to be honest, he doesn't know. Dick, Dad, Wally and the other league members are on an off world mission, so…..yea." Orin said as he released the hug.

"Who knew that daddy's little Orin would be the one to break the rules like this." Brian said, and that's when a fireball came at him. "What was that for?!"

"Could you keep your mouth shut for once in your speedster life?" Areina said.

"Maybe, but you'd have to catch me first." Brian said as he turned to run, but unexpectedly was stopped when a net fell over him.

"Want to try that again." A voice said, and when the three looked, it was Terry.

"So, who else is going to be here?" Terry asked as he left Brian to struggle in the net.

"Believe it or not, Mathen is excited about this, even though Dick told him to keep us all out of trouble." Orin stated. "Meygan's working on her water magic, but Molly wants to hang out with her big cousin. She still can't get over the fact that she has a cousin and that her dad is King Arthur's descendant."

"There has to be more than just the six of us." Areina said, but then she picked up a sound and turned in its direction. "When are you going to stop trying to sneak up on me, Vincent?"

"When I finally beat that bat training of yours." Vincent said as he came out from behind a bush.

"Well guess we'll be doing this little dance forever then." Areina said with a laugh.

"Billy and Virgil Jr are going to be here, after Billy can stop the invention that Jr's trapped in." Vincent said as he rolled his eyes.

"I swear those two are just like their fathers." A voice said, and that's when one of the adults appeared.

"Uncle Tim, what are you doing here, I thought you were at Watchtower today." Areina said as she saw the third Robin walking her way.

"Eric wanted to spend some time with the Team and his family." Tim said, and that's when the 12 year old popped out from behind his grandfather.

"Hey Areina, any chance you can teach me your skill with disappearing?" The fourth Robin asked.

"I'm sure I can, but today's a day off, which is rare for this family." Areina told her cousin.

"Alright, I'll buy that. So, where are the others?" Eric asked.

"Billy, I'm going to electrocute you." A voice said.

"I'm sorry V, I'm sorry." Bill said as he came flying toward the others with his rocket skates.

"Billy, Virgil Jr.; what's going on." A voice asked, and that's when everyone saw the oldest Grayson in their generation.

"Billy's latest invention almost killed me." Virgil Jr. told the boy.

"How was I supposed to know it would cut off your oxygen?" Billy told his friend/teammate.

"Guys, things happen, and besides, I remember dad telling me that Static and Gear did those kinds of things." The leader of this teenage team told the two friends.

"Sorry Mathen." Billy and Virgil Jr said at the same time.

With that a little girl came running past Mathen and hugged Areina. Her strawberry hair was pulled into a ponytail as the two hugged.

"Hey Molly. I hope you're alright, you sister gave you a run for your money in that fight." Areina said as the hug ended.

"More like a run for dad's money and our uncles." Molly said with a giggle in her voice, thinking about the bet that happened.

"Well, now that everyone's here, how about we head to the beach for our day off." Orin said, and with that the group headed to the beach.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Off the Shores of Blüdhaven, deep under water

He was sick of everything that had happened over the decades, and now, he was ready to destroy the Atlantean that betrayed him all those years ago, and now there was another threat, Kaldur'ahm's son, Orin.

"Sir, we are ready to go whenever you are." One man said as he swam over to the head man.

"Once they are on the beach, we will go and take them all out." The leader, dressed in black armor with a helmet that resembled the body of a manta ray and the large eyes were a crimson red.

There were about 20 men surrounding him, and they were ready to attack the teenagers.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Beach

Molly, Virgil Jr. and Billy were all building a sand castle while Terry tried to get the grill lit, but even though he was Gotham's protector, he couldn't get it to light. All of a sudden a fireball came right toward him then down to hit the coals.

"Next time, Terry, just ask." Areina said as Terry looked in the direction the fireball came from.

"Thanks, but I was hoping to get it started myself." Terry said, a disappointed look on his face.

"Well, we're all hungry, we couldn't wait." Mathen said; a smirk on his face.

Terry had to give the oldest Grayson boy that, even he was hungry. Everything went back to a typical day at the beach.

Ten minutes later there was something going on with the water as the younger of the team came running to the older members. Everyone got ready as the saw figures rising from the water and walking to the water's edge. Just as the 20 men stopped walking, a final figure started rising from the water, and when Terry, Mathen, Orin and Areina saw the helmet, they knew exactly who this was.

"What are you doing here, Black Manta?" Mathen asked.

"Taking care of unfinished business." Manta said and with that his red eyes fired lasers, separating the teens.

* * *

Oh man, Black Manta's attacking, this can't be good, what's going to happen with the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fortress of Solitude

She had heard so much about it from her father, but Meygan had never been. Today was going to change that as Kevin got the okay from his Uncle Clark to show her the place. They flew up there instead of hanging out at the party Orin was throwing since Meygan wanted to practice with her water magic for a bit.

Meygan would have liked to have her Uncle Jason to practice on, but he was still adjusting to being a hero again after decades as a villain and just needed a little time to himself.

They arrived just at the edge of a large crevice in the ice at the North Pole, and Meygan was curious as to why they stopped there. After looking around, Kevin flew down into the crevice with Meygan not far behind. They didn't stay in the tight crevice long as the two lovebirds came into a large opening.

"Wow, this is incredible, and you're sure Uncle Clark doesn't mind us being here?" Meygan said.

"He figured that if you were the one for me, you needed to see the Kryptonian hideout." Kevin said as they landed.

"Well, let's begin." Meygan said and with that, she followed Kevin to a training area Superman had used to help Superboy decades ago.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Blüdhaven Beach

Each of the 11 team members had become the target of at least one of Black Manta's henchmen, and they were all fighting. Orin and Areina were very close to each other, so they teamed up and found all four that were attacking them. The same had happened with Mathen and Molly along with Billy and Virgil Jr. Tim and his grandson managed to get to each other, but that didn't last long as they were separated again. Terry and Vincent had to go old school as they didn't have their bat-a-rangs or bow and arrows.

Brian was able to fight the ones around him with ease. Terry and Vincent were done fighting their henchmen soon after and so went to help Tim and Eric. Mathen and Molly were using fire and wind magic to really give it to these guys. They all were able to regroup and the henchmen waited for their next order.

"You all are good, but it's really the Atlantean I'm after." Manta stated.

"You really think I'll give in to you, Manta." Orin said, ready for anything.

"So, you do not know who I really am, do you?" Manta questioned

Everyone was silent as they knew something was about to change their lives. Orin just glared at the Atlantis villain.

"Why, I can't believe my own grandson wouldn't know about me." Manta said.

Everyone knew there was something they didn't know about Kaldur, but now they did. That didn't stop them from defending Orin as the Manta henchmen started firing their weapons. This did very little to everyone as Mathen and Areina were using their fire abilities to put up shields all around themselves and the others.

"Like a fire shield is going to keep my men from getting to you." Manta said, and it was soon realized that something large was coming out of the water. It looked like a large tail and it splashed a huge amount of water onto the shore and said water doused the fire shields.

None of the heroes were ready for what happened after the water and steam settled, as they were all captured and Orin was brought before Manta. Areina couldn't stand the fact that this villain was taking her boyfriend and she'd never see him again. The second generation fire controller heated the air around her arms until the armor the henchman was wearing let go of her, and she headed over to fight the two taking Orin into the water.

"Leave him alone!" Areina shouted as she created fire swords and got the henchmen to release the captive Atlantean.

"You think you can keep me from killing him; I'm sorry little fire controller, but you are wrong." Manta said; then he looked to his men. "Kill everyone."

Areina turned to see that the henchmen that weren't holding her family captive raise their weapons and one by one a member of her family was killed right in front of her. She turned toward Manta with anger showing all around her as fire is coming off her body.

"It's time for you to suffer before you die." Manta said and with that, he fired a couple of missiles from hidden compartments and they hit Orin right in the chest, exploding on impact and throwing his charred lifeless body in front of the 19 year old fire controller.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

The whole area started heating up and everyone seemed to be on fire.

"NO, I can't lose them all, this isn't happening….." Areina said.

* * *

oh man, what has happened? You'll have to wait a bit before the next chapter is up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Areina, wake up, please." A voice said as there was a thumping noise heard, but the voice sounded muffled.

Her eyes shot open and she saw her room on fire. With the reflexes that come from years of living with the original Batman, she used her Meta power to get rid of the fire. Three seconds later, her room door busted open and two tall figures were silhouetted by the light from the hallway.

"Areina, are you alright? We heard you scream, and then your room's fire alarm went off." The taller of the two figures said.

Areina didn't answer, but she knew the two people and just broke down crying. The shorter of the two ran to her side and hugged her, hoping to comfort her so she wasn't so upset. Soon enough, she felt safe enough that she was able to talk.

"Oh Orin, it was…horrible." Areina said as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Dad, can you get Areina some water, please?" Orin said to the other figure, now revealed to be Kaldur'ahm.

The original team's first leader knew that Areina needed some time, and with that he went to get the requested item.

"What happened?" Orin asked, still comforting the girl he is meant to be with for the rest of his life.

"Well; there were a lot of us from the team at a party on the beach here: Terry, you, Mathen, Molly, Billy, Virgil Jr., Uncle Tim, Eric, Vincent, me and Brian. Everything was going great, until Black Manta arrived and started a battle. Right before, he said that he wanted you, and that then he revealed that he was your grandfather. During the fight we were all caught, and some of Manta's henchmen took you toward him. I was able to get away from the henchmen that had me but before I could do anything, he ordered his men to kill everyone." Areina said, her voice becoming erratic again. "And they did; you all were dead."

Orin didn't say anything as she started crying again, then he figured out something that might help her. "You know, if you had stayed at Wayne Manor this weekend with Bruce out of town, it might have been worse."

"With Uncle Dick pulling that shift at Watchtower and Aunt Serenity helping Mathen, Meygan and Molly with their magic training, I'm glad that you and Kaldur offered me the use of your guest room." Areina said, a smile starting to come to her tear stained face.

"You know I care too much for you to let you be alone, especially with you having nightmares since you were tortured by Stalker." Orin softly said.

Areina then looked around, and a frown appeared on her face. Orin figured out what was causing this frown and turned her head so he was looking right in her eyes.

"If Serenity's magic can't fix it, I'm sure Dick will pay to have it fixed. I heard from dad that your mother used to have nightmares that had the same effect." Orin stated, seeing that his girlfriend had calmed down some but she was still shaken up from the dream.

Unknown to the two lovebirds, Kaldur had return some time ago, but he had seen how Dick had to calm Reiena down, and after nightmares like the one Areina seems to have had, he knew that the second generation fire controller needed this time with someone that loved her.

"Orin, will you stay with me until I fall asleep." Areina asked, tears still in her eyes, but not falling.

"Of course, Areina; but since your room is burnt, how about you use my bed tonight and I'll take the couch." Orin said, knowing that Areina could NOT sleep in a burnt room.

"Thanks Orin; you're the best." Areina said and as they got closer, the two knew a kiss was inevitable.

While they shared said kiss, Orin the Atlantean picked up Areina in a bridal style and carried her to his room so she could fall back asleep with no worries. He placed her on the bed and walked over to his closet for something. When he came back out, Areina had a soft smile on her face.

"How did you get Saba?" She asked as Orin handed her the large stuffed white tiger.

"Bruce noticed you left it behind before he headed out of town, so dad went and picked it up. There were instructions to keep it from you in case something like a nightmare happened. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, but I'm sure you didn't want your mother's gift destroyed if you had it when the fire started from your powers." Orin explained as he sat on the bed next to Areina.

"I don't know how he's always prepared. I'm sure he had Kaldur get it because I've been having nightmares. It's been a crazy month for me." Areina said as she hugged the stuffed animal.

"I'm sure it has been." Orin commented as Areina snuggled into his side and he put his arm around her.

"Orin, we can't tell Uncle Dick about this." Areina said, a bit of a giggle in her voice.

"I know, he'd kill me for sure if he found out I was sitting in the same bed as you right now." Orin said, thinking about how Dick can be with the protection of his family.

"Promise you'll stay till I fall asleep?" Areina asked as she let a yawn escape her.

"Of course, sleep well." Orin said, the two sharing one more kiss before Areina closed her eyes.

Two Hours Later

It took some time, but soon enough, Areina was asleep and Orin was happy that she was finally comfortable enough to sleep after her horrible dream. He smiled to himself as he leaned down and kissed his girlfriend's forehead then carefully climbed out of his bed and headed out of his room. Before he closed the door to his room, he looked back and saw a smile on Areina's face as she held Saba close. He was met by his father, and knew he'd have to explain something.

"That was a wonderful thing you did for her. The Graysons have been plagued with nightmares for decades; even Dick had them again after Marik was killed, then when Meygan died at the age of seven. It is not uncommon that a person that they love is the only one that can help them overcome the fear." Kaldur told his son.

"Dad, I've heard about this horrid legacy, but seeing the fear in her eyes; I wanted to go into her dreams and beat up Manta for tormenting her in her dreams." Orin said, his fists tightening as he thought about what Areina had told him.

"I can see where this is going, it is best to just forget it and let her be at peace again." Kaldur said. "How about you head back to bed?"

"Alright dad, and thanks for understanding." Orin said, and with that he opened the closet they had walked to and pulled out the spare pillow and covers that were there.

Orin knew years ago about his infamous grandfather, but the subject was forbidden with the team and the League. Areina knew the truth as well, but to have it happen in a dream of her, that was hard to even hear about. The rest of the night was peaceful, which was how it was supposed to be.

Kaldur smiled to himself, glad that his son was capable of not only passion but chivalry (which was a lost art in the year 2041). With everything alright, and after making a mental note about getting Serenity to see if she can fix the guest room, the first Aqualad headed off to bed.

One Hour Later

Orin hadn't fallen asleep ever since he came to the living room to sleep on the couch. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something inside him changing. He had never had to deal with someone having a nightmare before, but the way Areina was acting it was something that scared him and made him want to protect her all the time.

"What's this feeling?" Orin asked himself, but soon enough he was asleep.

* * *

So, what's going to happen next in the series, you'll just have to wait to find out.


End file.
